Scars
by Asiamazing
Summary: Hope Colton, "the girl who cannot love", is transported from a small asylum to the large Arkham Asylum because of one of her rampages. Will she terrify Gotham as she did with her old town? Will she be able to take advantage of her new doctor as she with her old doctor? Why is the Joker so interested in her?
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my first story and I am super excited to actually start writing! Finally! Whew! Anyways, please review. I will love you forever! **

**~Asia**

* * *

"In an area not reached by Gotham's Batman, lies a small city called Blackthorn. Not much happens in Blackthorn. It is a fairly safe city, unlike Gotham. There is no need for a Dark Knight when everyone knows each other. But how, in this little city, could someone so evil, so inhuman, so cold be born?"

This documentary was playing on almost every television in Gotham, preparing it for the "little devil" known as Hope Colton, who would be arriving at Arkham Asylum in two days in an armored car.

"Hope wasn't born evil," an elder, male psychologist was explaining. "There is always some trigger that lead to these psychotic tendencies."

"Yes, that is one thing that can be assumed when it comes to Hope," the host, a blond female, was explaining. "Hope was born into a poor and troubled household. Her father left the family when Hope was only four years old, throwing the family into financial, as well as emotional troubles. Hope's mother fell into a mind-consuming depression."

"Not just mind-consuming," the psychologist continued, "but life-controlling as well. Hope's mother began to slowly seep into insanity. Her perception of the real-world was completely off. You see, Hope never did attend any kind of schooling. Her mother never wanted to be alone. Hope never even left the house. "  
The host was shown on screen again. "Tragically, when Hope was eight years old, she witnessed her mother commit suicide."

"Her mother," the psychologist shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable, "well, she slit her own throat."

"It's true," the host continues this time, shown from a different angle. "Not only did the young Hope Colton witness her mother's downfall into insanity and her death, but she also had nowhere to go. She stayed there, with her mother's slowly decomposing corpse for eight days, until their neighbors complained of the smell. When the police finally took control of the situation and entered Hope's household, it was obviously too late for the girl."

"The smell was horrible," a police officer recalled the memory. "We needed oxygen masks. Nobody would go in there without them. But, worse than the smell, was the sight. The first thing we noticed was the blood on the walls. It seemed like then girl had painted the walls with her mother's blood. There were handprints and smiley faces, I almost believed it was finger-paint. The next thing we noticed was the body. It was green and decaying in the corner. The throat was slit all jaggedly and stuff. Not a pretty picture, but the most horrifying, was the girl. She was covered in her mother's blood. It covered her face and hands, her hair was even stiff with the stuff. We figured that she must have been laying with the corpse since the death."

"After the police took control of the situation, they took Hope to the Blackthorn asylum where she received help until she was twenty. She was released, everyone believing she was better. She began playing in a band called The Dark River and met her boyfriend, Alexander Walters. This is the footage of the beginning of their relationship."

A clip begins playing. There is loud music and a stage is seen with four people on it. The band appears to be doing a cover of "On Melancholy Hill" by the Gorillaz. The music stops and the lead singer removes the microphone from its stand. He begins talking into it loudly. "I have an announcement. Hope," the bassists head bobs up at the mention of her name. "Would you please be my girlfriend?" There is much noise and cheering. The camera begins shaking, but the two standing figures are still visible. They don't move for about half a minute. Finally, the bassist, Hope, wraps her arms around Alexander's neck, pulling him into a hug, showing the viewers that she said "Yes."

The drummer of the band is seen next, in an interview. "They were so happy! It was so cute. Hope was always the quiet and lonely type, but Alexander, he was obviously in love."

The psychologist was shown again. "This was obviously a one-sided relationship. After an analysis on Hope, we discovered that she can no longer feel love. That must be how she could so easily break Alexander."

"Not only did Hope "break Alexander", she completely destroyed him!" the host droned on. "On their six month anniversary, Hope slit her boyfriend's throat."

Now, Hope is up close on the camera, so everyone could see her appearance. She has long, dark auburn hair, extremely straight, with straight-cut bangs. He eyes are small and almond-shaped. They are a piercing green color. Her lips are an orange, almost brown color. The contrast is great between them and her skin color which is a light ivory. She hasn't seen the sun in a long time.

Her voice rings out clear and sounds quite happy, as if she's talking about puppies or some other light topic. "Well, I began to get bored of him. Alexander. He was always so touchy, I never liked it. So, on our anniversary, he tried to feel me up." Hope sighed at the memory. "And I wasn't going to have it. So, I pulled out a kitchen knife, and cut up his throat. Just. Like. Mommy's." And with that, her gaze fell upon the camera. It was cold and inhuman. The camera man was obviously disturbed because the camera shook slightly before it turned off, returning to the serious expression of the host.

"After that, Hope was returned to the asylum, only to break out of it a couple years later and instill terror on the citizens. Here is the footage of her capture, two weeks ago.

The mayor is speaking at a press conference. "We are trying to do whatever we can to capture Hope. She is a very clever girl and has slipped through our fingers many times in the past few days."

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job." Everyone gasps audibly as Hope walks onto the stage from behind curtains.

"Wh-what?" the mayor asks, clearly shocked as much as everyone in the audience is.

"Well, you can't really beat Blackthorn asylum, with its free food and amazing doctors, so I decided to return. Did you miss me?" Hope asked, clearly amused.

Then, the police force finally regains control of the situation. A young police officer runs on stage and hand-cuffs Hope. The mayor looks thoroughly embarrassed and speaks clearly into the microphone.

"We have decided that upon Hope's capture, that she should be transferred to Arkham Asylum. They have a larger facility and are better equipped to stop Hope's rampages. Thank you." The mayor walks off of the stage and into the crowd of shocked civilians.

This time, it's Hope's turn to look shocked. "What?" she whispers. Her voice becomes loud and shrill. "If I would have known this would happen, I wouldn't have fucking come back!" Hope struggles with the police officer, throwing him to the floor. Just then, the entire police force, befalls on her, trying to stop her from injuring herself and others.

The host returns to the screen. "This Friday, in two days, will be when Hope arrives in Gotham. Hopefully she will have a safe an enjoyable time in Gotham, her new home!" and with that, the program ends, leaving all of Gotham feeling uncomfortable and frightened for the arrival of the young girl who cannot love. The only person, genuinely excited for the arrival, is Gotham's very own Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker.


	2. Angry Caterpillar

**Hi again! Well, I hope you like the story! I have no idea where I am going with this, so it is all spontaneous! XD Once again, please review! I want to know if you like what I am doing.**

**~Asia**

* * *

Hope was rudely awakened on Friday morning by a security guard hitting her cell's bars with his baton. "Get up, Hope! Today's the day we're getting rid of ya for good!" he said, a jolly smile on his face. Security guards really didn't like her here. She was too strange and violent. Most of the people in the asylum weren't criminals, just insane.

Hope began her final day at Blackthorn Asylum. She poked at the typical asylum breakfast of gray hash and soggy toast, after dry swallowing the pills given to her by the nurses. Then, she was led to the asylum gym for her morning jog. After that, a female nurse escorted her to the girls' showers for her ten minutes of freedom. After the shower, she was taken to see her psychologist for the last time.

Hope's psychologist was an old, thin, and balding man. He had a funny looking mustache which wiggled like an angry caterpillar every time he spoke. His eyes were hidden behind small spectacles. "What are your feelings on your departure?" he asked, pen and pad ready.

"Departure? More like deportation!" Hope scoffed. She had her arms folded in front of her chest and her right leg crossed over her left. She was dressed in the typical asylum uniform, a white jumpsuit. It hung loosely on her small, thin frame. She never did really eat the food given to her. "You all must hate me!" she pouted, slouching lower in her chair.

The psychologist did not react to her little tantrum. "Why do you think that?" he said, not looking up from the notes he was delicately scribbling into the pad.

"Because you do! I just wanted to visit my old home! I didn't hurt anyone!" Hope whined, intelligent, green eyes glancing briefly at the doctor waiting for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Don't you remember your escape, Hope? You killed three men to get out of here," The good doctor was now leaning forward in his seat, face even with Hope's, caterpillar dancing. "Besides," he continued, leaning back into his seat, rubbing his eyes. "Arkham Asylum is larger and better prepared for you. You'll enjoy it there." Hope smiled slightly. The doctor thought it was a sign of trust towards him, but in reality, Hope was happy that the doctor was doing most of the talking this session. "But really, Hope. I'm going to miss you. It was truly a joy having you as a patient."

The doctor wasn't lying. Hope was one of the best mental patients that could fall into a psychologist's hands. Her responses to most things were witty and she enjoyed talking about her feelings and thoughts. That was one of the reasons she was interviewed for the broadcasting of her own story. In fact, when Hope first arrived at Blackthorn Asylum, the psychologists practically fought over her.

"Well, if we're going to begin saying our goodbyes already, I would like to thank you for boring me half the time I've been here and for using my jokes when I wasn't around." The doctor's smile fell and he spun around in his chair, embarrassed. Hope has wormed her way into his mind and he didn't even realize. "Maybe now would be a good time to retire..." were Hope's parting words to her psychologist of two years as she was dragged into the hallway by the guards.

Hope's preparation for her transfer was great. She was shed out of her Blackthorn uniform and fitted in her original outfit, which was ironically a black, long sleeved shirt that had straps attached to it. It was made to look like a straight jacket. Paired with the top were some tight black leather shorts, fishnet stockings and black platforms. This was the outfit she was in during her final performance with the Black River before she slit her boyfriend's throat and was captured.

One of the nurses wrapped up Hope's head with white bandages tightly, preventing her from seeing anything. Hope lightly chucked, realizing that the doctors where trying to prevent her from returning. She was led outside, arms restrained by handcuffs again, and steered towards an armored van. The security guard lifted the girl and placed her in the van, closing and locking the doors securely behind. He then took his spot next to the driver in the front of the van.

After spending a minute to feel around the vehicle and getting yelled at by the guards, Hope realized with a smile that the only thing separating her and the men were bars. The driver finally started the van and began to drive the long way towards Gotham. After a few quiet minutes, Hope had made it her goal to annoy the security guards as much as possible. Unknown to all, the Joker was driving around Gotham in a truck, an idea forming in his mind.

"Bugs. I don't like bugs, they drive me crazy. Crazy. People called me that once. They placed me in a circular room and told me to sit in a corner. That bugs me. Bugs. I don't like bugs. They drive me crazy..." Hope continued in a sing song voice, obviously wearing down the two men. They began to quarrel loudly enough to silence Hope. She heard something about being lost when a collision knocked Hope out of her seat. The van flipped upside down and hit a light pole. The security guards were unconscious if not dead. Their silence told Hope that.

She felt the breeze of the outside and realized that the impact of the collision broke the door open. Freedom, even though not visible, was right in front of her. She slowly peeled herself off of the wall of the van and exited, feeling her way out. Nobody had stopped her. The air was cool and smelled like burning rubber. Hope felt hot blood dampen her bandages and then drip onto her clothing. 'Someone definitely hit us,' Hope thought as she struggled to find cover in shadows somewhere. Unfortunately, someone had alerted the police and Hope could hear them approaching, sirens wailing. She ran then, tripping over her boots, disoriented from the crash and the bandages covering her eyes. The nurses had strategically wrapped them under her chin as well, preventing anyone without a knife or scissors from removing them.

Hope fell onto her face, gasping for breath as she skidded to a stop. Sadly, her hands couldn't soften her fall. Judging from the sound of the police sirens, they were just around the corner now. Hope stayed still, allowing her body to go limp. She then heard someone say, "Ouch!" in a scratchy voice and comment on how they should start using seatbelts. The person dragged themselves away from the wreckage, giggling, into the shadows Hope had planned to hide before.

Hope then heard cars screeching to stops and then the sirens ended their deafening cries. A man was speaking through a microphone, obviously at her. "Get up and put your hands where we can see them!" Hope remained still.

Then, a woman spoke up. "She's obviously unconscious, Henry! Look at all that blood!" After the lady finished voicing her opinions, people ran up to Hope and the truck. Hope was loaded onto a stretcher and she guessed that she was being placed inside an ambulance.

A man then spoke. "Do we take her to a hospital?" A lot of shifting was heard in the vehicle as Hope was prodded with needles and other medical things. A dull beeping began to sound. Hope realized she was now hooked up to a heart monitor. 'Bloody thing,' she thought before her mind became silent.

Then the voice of a lady was heard, Hope guessed it was a nurse. "She is in stable condition, you may even take her to the asylum now. The doctors there can treat her. Should I take off her bandages, sir?"

The man who guessed wrongly about Hope being unconscious spoke up again. "No, no. Just leave her for now. The doctors at Arkham are prepared for incidents like this."

Hope sighed inwardly, hoping that Arkham Asylum was really as great as her original psychologist said. If not, she was really going to get her revenge. On Blackthorn and Gotham.

* * *

**Ugh, I am sorry! I know this isn't as great as the intro...**


	3. Lumpy Pillows Do Not Make Good Company

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in a while. I know it is summer and I shouldn't have excuses, BUT I DO. I hurt my back earlier this week and it kinda bummed me out. I couldn't really do anything. Except complain. Which is the usual... ;_; BACK TO ZEE STORY. I hope you enjoy it! :3 **

**~Asia**

* * *

Hope's eyes fluttered open and then immediately squinted shut because of the harsh, yellow light above her. She raised her fist to rub the sleep out of her eyes, but realized that her hands were hand cuffed to the side of the bed. The hospital bed.

"Erherm..." Someone cleared their throat.

Hope sat up, wide eyed, and turned quickly to find the source of the noise. A strange looking man in a doctor's coat was sitting in a chair facing Hope. He had large ears, a crooked nose and square glasses. Hope leered at the man.

"Good morning, Hope. I am Doctor Jeremiah Arkham and I am the head of the asylum. I wanted to personally welcome you to Arkham asylum." Dr. Arkham smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. His teeth were crooked and yellow and his eyes twinkled sadistically. It takes a sadist to know a sadist.

Hope smiled back and said with sarcasm, "Thank you Doctor. I will be sure to make the most of this stay."

The Doctor crossed his legs and folded his hands together. "I hope that is the case. We are here to help you. To fix you."

"If I am fixed, will I be released? Will I be able to have a normal life? With normal people and a normal house and a normal job?" Hope glared up at the ceiling.

Out of her peripheral vision, Hope saw the Doctor smile again. "Sure, but who knows how long it will take?" He uncrossed his legs and stood up. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stood up straight. "It was a very pleasant and short conversation we had, Hope. We must continue it another time. I have assigned the well know Doctor Crane to be your personal psychologist. I do hope that you have a nice stay." He walked to the door and exited the room.

Hope glanced around the room. It looked like a typical hospital room. The walls were yellowing and the lights flickering and the floors creaking. Hope violently shook her head. Bandages unraveled and fell off of her head. She realized, with a sour face, that she had stitches going from her left temple, across the eyebrow to her forehead. "Fucking drivers..." Hope mumbled and leaned back onto the bed, closing her eyes and scrunching up her forehead. She felt the wound open and a thin stream of blood trickled down the side of her face.

The doorknob turned loudly and the door creaked open to expose a tiny little nurse. She had light brown hair tied into a tidy bun and wide, brown eyes. "Oh! Miss Colton! You're bleeding!"

The nurse rushed to a glass cabinet, her heels clicking nosily on the tile, and pulled out sterilized (Hope hoped) bandages and a towel and rushed to Hope's side. She pressed the cloth to Hope's wound and then bandaged it up again.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the nurse peered down at Hope with curious eyes.

"I feel a lot better, actually. Thank you so much!" Hope smiled cutely (she hoped).

The nurse saw sincerity in Hope's smile, even though there was none, and patted her hand gently. "The doctor said that you could be moved to your cell when you feel ready."

"Doctor Arkham?" Hope questioned.

"No, no, no. The medical doctor, Doctor Miller. Doctor Arkham doesn't treat any patients." She smiled again. This time, Hope felt herself grow annoyed. "Doctor Miller is too busy, so I cannot introduce you to him. Hopefully, you won't be seeing him often."

"I feel ready." Hope sharply replied.

"I will be back soon with the guards. Wait here." The unnamed nurse rushed from the room and Hope was alone in the room once again.

"Where the fuck do you think I would go? Little bitch..." Hope pounded her fists on the bed. The springs creaked and the bed shifted slightly. "Stupid Arkham and stupid asylum and stupid drivers and stupid me!" Hope rested her head on the lumpy pillow and closed her eyes.

Her day dream began peacefully. There was a light blue sky with large puffy clouds. Hope was laying in a field of purple flowers, their smell sweet and overpowering. In her thoughts, Hope closed her eyes and the wind tickled her skin, her hair loosely flowing and waving around. Hope took a deep breath and thunder rumbled in the distance. Hope's eyes flashed open and the blue sky began turning black as a storm neared. Her heart beat sped up and her eyes widened. She stood up and began to run. No matter how fast she ran, the field went on forever and the dark creeped onward. The sky turned black and the wind sped up. Hope stopped, exhausted, and looked up. One large lightning bolt lit up the sky and the rain drops fell. Hope closed her eyes and let the warm rain soak her. The sweet smell of the flowers was covered quickly by the smell of blood. Hope's eyes flashed open just as another bolt illuminated the entire field, now red with blood. Hope raised her hand to her face. It were red with blood too. Her entire body was soaked with it. She looked up as the third bolt allowed Hope to see that it was raining blood. Hope screamed.

Hope sat upright in the hospital bed again. She tried rubbing her head to help clear her mind of the image, but her handcuffed wrist prevented her again. "FUCK." Hope exclaimed.

Her daydream was short. The nurse had not yet returned with the security guards. The door knob began turning again. Hope focused all of her attention on it. It was moving meticulously slowly. The door began opening. "Just open the door!" Hope whispered, angrily to herself.

"Hey! Stop!" A man in the hallway yelled and Hope heard people running. The door slammed shut and there was more running, except this time it was accompanied by insane laughter.

Hope felt disturbed. Vomit rose in her throat and she had to swallow it quickly. Someone was going to open the door. Someone who wasn't supposed to be there. And here she was, handcuffed to a bed.

After another long wait, the door finally opened to the tiny nurse and a security guard with a hook for a hand. 'Oooh, so scaaaary,' Hope thought sarcastically. She almost rolled her eyes. The guard was pushing a standing gurney.

"Hope, this is Mr. Cash," the tiny nurse introduced while undoing Hope's handcuffs. "He will take you to your cell. Then you will receive your clothing and first meal. Have a nice stay."

Mr. Cash strapped Hope to gurney and pushed her out the door and into the hallway. "So, Cash, if I may ask, where'd you get that hook? It's kinda intimidating." Hope winked at the guard.

Mr. Cash didn't even look at Hope. "I lost it to one of the inmates. You should watch yourself." Cash glanced at Hope. "You're a young kid and these people are dangerous. Do not make enemies and do not make friends."

Mr. Cash led Hope through a maze of hallways and corridors and up elevators and near other caged inmates and finally they reached Hope's cell.

The cell had three walls of cracked concrete and the final wall was barred. There were strange symbols drawn onto the concrete. Mr. Cash opened the door, pushed Hope inside and released her from the gurney. He exited the cell and carefully locked the door behind. He walked away, the stomping of his feet louder than the mumbling of the inmates.

"Well, this is the life!" Hope fell onto the bed, propping her head onto her hands. The bed was also lumpy. The only other piece of furniture was an old and possibly broken toilet. "This is already better than Blackthorn! JK! FUCK!" Hope hit the wall with her fist and the wall cracked further, showering Hope with dust. "I. Hate. Arkham."


End file.
